Un evento para recordar
by lover180592
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde la batalla de Miraz, poco a poco la paz regresa a Narnia, justo el momento para que un evento especial pase... ONE-SHOT- CONTINUACIÓN de "El amor supera todo"


**Un evento para recordar…**

**N.A.- DESCLAIMER- Los personajes de Narnia no me corresponden solo la loca idea que ya ****había inventado...**

**ONE-SHOT continuación de El amor supera todo…**

* * *

Habían pasado dos años desde que habían vencido la tiranía de Miraz, dos años desde que sus hermanos se habían marchado, dos años desde que lo conoció a él…

Susan veía desde una ventana la vida que gozaba el pueblo; las personas que se quedaron se habían adaptado a la vida con los nanianos y ahora todo prosperaba, si era cierto que no había sido fácil, hubo batallas que enfrentar como la de los gigantes del norte los cuales al final se rindieron y recientemente estuvo la gran batalla con el ejercito de Carlomen.

No habían sido unos años fáciles pero también había momentos muy felices y llenos de magia. Como el día en que Susan cumplió 18 años, hace 6 meses…

_FLASHBACK_

Eran esos días pocos que se podían estar en el castillo, si no eran cosas de política con los países vecinos, eran las batallas con los gigantes, supervisar la reconstrucción de Cair Paravel o los asuntos de los espíritus de los árboles. Siempre había algo que hacer, solo esperaba que ese día fuera de paz y tranquilidad.

En la mañana desayuno sola, un mensajero le dio el recado de que el rey estaría fuera por asuntos de externos y eso fue todo; no hubo nota de felicitación ni una rosa, nada. Susan entendía de los asuntos que se referían, pero no podía negar que también le dolía que Caspian no estuviera para ella este día, más aun cuando echaba de menos a sus hermanos.

Se la pasó toda la mañana atendiendo las peticiones del pueblo, todos ellos le trajeron regalos y se pudo contagiar del amor y admiración que le daban a su reina. Pero aun así solo deseaba estar sola con Caspian por unos instantes, desde así un mes que poco se veían y siempre se había hecho ilusión de que todo se compensaría el día de su cumpleaños.

A mediodía tuvo un almuerzo con el querido pequeño amigo, Buscatrufas y el profesor Cornelius. Y pensó que ese sería su día completo y que al final de la tarde y la noche se la pasaría sola. No fue así.

Un espíritu de los arboles entro a la habitación de la reina, le hizo una reverencia y le dijo que los espíritus requerían su presencia de manera urgente. Susan en su interior sentía que se desvanecería y comenzaría hacer una rabieta, solo quería un poco de paz en su cumpleaños. Pero sabía que su deber era estar para los demás, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer tomo su báculo que le dio la energía que necesitaba en esos momentos en los que se sentía débil y se transformó en su espíritu para poder seguir al mensajero.

La llevo a una parte del bosque, cerca podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer, cuando le dijo que tenía que acercarse al lago el espíritu se fue. Susan se volvió a transformar en su persona y dio un fuerte suspiro antes de poder encaminarse al lago, pero lo que nunca se espero fue lo siguiente que vio.

Había luciérnagas por todas partes iluminando el comienzo de la noche del lugar, mientras que la luna reflejaba el agua cristalina, había flores creciendo por doquier, era simplemente hermoso naturalmente hermoso. Enfrente de ella estaba Caspian tan guapo como siempre, desde hace un tiempo se había dejado crecer la barba haciéndose ver que ya era un hombre de 20 años.

Susan solo sonrió mientras que en sus ojos sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, corrió a los brazos de Caspian y lo besó como una chica enamorada, nada de títulos nada de obligaciones protocolarias. Después de aquel beso Caspian hizo que la viera a los ojos.

-Perdóname que te haya hecho sufrir este día que es cuándo más me necesitas a tu lado, pero prometo que eso jamás volverá a pasar, prometo estar en cada momento a tu lado si tú me lo permites, prometo que hare la todo lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz cada día por la simple razón de que te amo con toda mi alma.-se hinco y le mostro un anillo tan sencillo de color plata con pequeños zafiros.- Susan, hoy ante esta noche y este escenario tan bello y sencillo me muestro como soy, un simple hombre enamorado que lo que más desea es poder tener a la mujer que amo compartiendo mi vida cada instante. ¿Me concederías el enorme honor de ser mi esposa?-Susan lloro y rio al mismo tiempo, ese había sido el mejor regalo que le pudieran haber dado en un cumpleaños.

-SIII! ACEPTO!- Caspian le puso el anillo, cerrando con un beso apasionado, aquel compromiso.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Susan estaba sonriendo ante aquel recuerdo, mientras observaba su mano izquierda donde se encontraba su anillo de compromiso. En eso sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura y su sonrisa se ensancho más, sabía perfectamente de quien eran esos brazos.

-En que piensas?-le susurró al oído Caspian.

-En el día de mi cumpleaños.- sonrió Susan y se volteo a ver la cara de Caspian, el cual estaba sonriendo.

-Definitivamente el día más feliz de mi vida, claro que será superado por el día de mañana.-Susan rio mientras le daba un beso.

-Jajaja, hablando del mañana, no deberías de ver a la novia hasta el altar.

-No me gusta esa regla, odio estar tan cerca de ti y no verte.

-Te amo.- le dijo Susan viéndolo a los ojos y transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por él.

Caspian no contesto, él demostró lo que sentía con acciones, la beso intensamente.

Después de compartir un par de horas de la noche entro a la estancia de relajación el querido pequeño amigo. Susan sintió las emociones del enano y comenzó a reír.

-De que te ríes?- dijo nervioso Caspian, mientras el enano se acercaba cada vez más.

-Por esto...-le hizo señas con la cabeza a Caspian para que pusiera atención al frente de él.

-Usted no debería de estar a lado de la reina.-dijo mientras tomaba del brazo al rey y lo levantaba del sillón en donde estaba sentado.-Tan sencillo como ello, no verla hasta mañana!

-Trumpkinnn!- dijo Caspian mientras ponía resistencia.-Por favooor...

-A veces me pregunto cuantos años realmente tiene...-dijo mientras lo empujaba a la salida.-Esta noche se va a Cair Parvel, viendo que no puede estar en el mismo castillo que la reina.

Caspian suspiro con pesar, Susan estaba muerta de risa, era tan gracioso ver a Caspian ser tan inmaduro y que Trumpkin se viera como un papá regañón. El rey sonrió a su amada y le dio un beso antes de ser arrastrado por el fuerte enano.

-Ya ya ya! Mañana tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran para arrumacos...

Susan se puso roja, mientras Caspian salía de la estancia. Susan se quedo viendo el fuego pensando, pero se percató de que la habitación no estaba sola. Cierta incomodidad estaba presente, río un poco y volteo a ver al enano.

-Que es lo que sucede Trumpkin?

-Dos años y aún no me acostumbro a eso de los sentimientos.- se veía avergonzado, Susan sonrió.- Se que es muy duro para usted, también hace dos años desde que no esta con sus hermanos.

-Si,-dijo nostálgica Susan.- Pero se que están conmigo, siempre lo están aquí.- se toco el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Y ya te dije que no me gusta que me hables de usted.-sonrió Susan.

-Siempre te he admirado mi reina. Un verdadero ejemplo el que has dado al pueblo.- el orgullo invadió la estancia. El enano le hizo una reverencia y dejo sola a Susan.

Dio un respiro mientras observaba el fuego arder.

-Sólo que me encantaría que estuvieran para el día más feliz de mi vida.-dijo nostálgica Susan

* * *

Al día siguiente todo era un gran movimiento, tanto como en el palacio de Telmar en dónde estaban alistando a Susan como en Cair Parvel.

Susan estaba muy nerviosa, ya era casi la hora de la boda, ya estaba lista, sólo estaba esperando que un hipógrifo viniera a recogerla. Estaba parada frente a un gran espejo, su vestido blanco fue su idea, como el que había vestido en el país de Aslan, sencillo pero muy hermoso, su corona de flores de oro detenía su velo, su cabello iba recogido y tenía poco maquillaje. Quería llorar de felicidad pero también de tristeza, estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre que más amaba y no estaba su familia aquí.

Cerro los ojos por un momento y respiro profundo, tomo su báculo que le dio la fuerza para andar mientras se subía a la espalda del hipógrifo.

Cuando llegó a Cair Paravel, la estaba esperando el profesor Cornelius y Buscatrufas.

Ambos le sonrieron, podía notar mucha emoción en ambos.

-Su majestad, estaba bellísima.-le dijo el tejón.

-Muchas gracias.- le dio Susan una sonrisa.

-Vamos, todavía falta un detalle por realizar antes de que camine por el altar.

Susan no se concentró mucho en ello, en su mente estaba la palabra de Peter diciéndole que él la llevaría al altar. Se dejo guiar por los nuevos pasillos; el castillo comenzó a haber movimiento desde hace una semana para poder ocuparlo cuando fuera la boda, el palacio de Telmar quedaría como punto de reunión para los países vecinos y claro los que quisieran vivir en el.

-Su majestad, tendrá que esperar en este cuarto por un momento.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa Cornelius, Susan estaba extrañada pero les agradeció.

Cuando entró jamás se imaginó que pudiera pasar lo que vio.

-Susan!- Lucy corrió a su hermana, luego Edmund y finalmente Peter.

Susan al sentirlos que no eran sólo una ilusión comenzó a llorar, estaban sus hermanos en su boda!

-Aslan vino y nos dijo las buenas noticias.-explico Edmund.

-Desde ayer llegamos aquí.-salto Lucy

-Realmente haz hecho un gran trabajo con el castillo Su.- dijo orgullo Peter.- Te ves tan hermosa.

Susan tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero escucho un grito por parte de su hermana.

-Mira nada más, no debiste llorar, todo el maquillaje se te esta corriendo. Por suerte que pedí que trajeran un poco para estos casos.

No hubo momento de platicar, los tres comenzaron a moverse por órdenes de Lucy. Susan se río tanto, extrañaba esos momentos con sus hermanos. En 10 minutos ella estaba, Lucy y Edmund salieron tomar sus puestos dejando a los dos hermanos mayores a solas unos instantes.

-Peter estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.- abrazo a su hermano.

-Te dije que yo te llevaría al altar, pase lo que pase estamos juntos recuerdas?- la vio a los ojos los cuales comenzaban a ponerse llorosos de nuevo.- Nada de lágrimas, es uno de esos grandes días de tu vida.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos fueron caminando hasta el pasillo del altar, enfrente estaba Aslan sonriendo cálidamente y Caspian le estaba sonriendo, toda Narnia estaba presente, sus hermanos estaban presentes. Todo era perfecto!

Cuando llego a lado de Caspian,

Peter se la entrego y comenzó la ceremonia quien la otorgo Aslan.

Susan no cabía de felicidad, era tanto amor y alegría que sentía, toda Narnia se iluminaba por la alegría de este momento.

-Así que sin más los declaro marido y mujer, que el lazo que los une ahora perdure hasta la eternidad.

Susan volteo a ver un momento a Aslan quien le sonrió, después volteó a ver al hombre que era su vida entera. Sin más Caspian la beso castamente. Todos celebraron el momento, Susan al separarse abrazó al león.

-Gracias por traerlos.

-El amor supera todo los obstáculos, incluso el que separa a los mundos.

Ambos se observaron por un instante antes de voltear a ver su alrededor.

Susan sentía la inmensa alegría de todos, vio como sus hermanos abrazaban a Caspian y el amor que se sentía en ese abrazo.

El momento más bello era este, momentos como este valía la pena tantas batallas, frustraciones y tristezas.

Susan fue con su familia y su esposo quienes la recibieron con los brazos llenos de amor.

**BUENO CHICOS ALGUNOS ME ESTABAN PIDIENDO UNA CONTINUACION… TODAVIA ESTOY ANALIZANDO EL HECHO DE HACER UNA NUEVA HISTORIA CON MAS AVENTURAS. PERO POR EL MOMENTO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL ONE-SHOT DE LA BODA…**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTS Y GRACIAS POR EL INTERES QUE SE TOMAN AL LEER MIS HISTORIAS…**

**LOS QUIERO, BESOS.**


End file.
